Counting Years
by Pearl Gatsby
Summary: After a year of being separated from Inuyasha by her mother, Kagome will finally get to see him again. Oneshot. Rather short.


**Counting Years**

An entire year tomorrow.

Tomorrow, I will have been away from you for exactly a year.

You have no idea how much I cried when my mother said I would have to leave you for so long. She said the other two years, my schoolwork had been sadly lacking and I may have to stay back. She threatened to hold me back, even, if I didn't take a year off of your era. She promised me that if I worked hard enough I could take my entire next year of school off and spend it with you.

The promise of an entire year together was all I had this long, long time- the only motivation that kept me going. I kept telling myself that if I could just get through this- write this report, pass this test- I would get to see you.

When I told you, you were infuriated at first, said you wouldn't allow it. I almost cried then, because I didn't want it to happen either. But then you saw me and said I had better do my best. I had better work hard during my year away.

You were planning to visit me, and I knew it. I could tell. As the weeks led up to my last day, you went back and forth through the well more frequently; spent more time coming in through my window rather than the door. You were testing ways to get back and forth undetected. One day I snapped at you and commanded you not to visit me. I came off as harsh, but I didn't mean it. It was all I could do to keep from encouraging your visits; you know how much I wanted them.

And you understood.

On the last day I bid everyone goodbye and you carried me to the well. It was quiet when I climbed down, and we stared at the well in silence for a minute or so.

You took my hand without looking at me and spoke. "So I'll see you in twelve moons."

"A year," I said, agreeing. I didn't move, though, and we stared at the well some more. There was something I wanted to do, but I was afraid. The silence closed in like a thick blanket, and soon I became afraid I would never get the courage to ask you. So I did. "Inuyasha, may I take a photograph of you?"

I still have that photograph, but it's nowhere near its original glory. I handled it so many times before I finally settled it into its frame on my desk, where I see it every day.

You are standing in front of the well. It's not visible in the picture, but I remember. I told you to smile and it seemed like you couldn't. You look sad in the picture, and your eyes seem to be looking somewhere far off in the distance. I can just barely see the tips of your sharp canine teeth. I always loved your smile because it made you look like an adorable koinu.

After I took the picture there was another pause before you asked for a photograph of me. Not directly, of course- you said you wanted to see a roll of pictures I had taken. Miroku had taken some, too, once he figured out how to work the camera, so there were a few of me. As you casually leafed though them you asked me offhandedly if you could keep a few. My heart leapt when you said that, because somehow I just _knew_ you wanted a photograph of _me_.

We stood around uncomfortably for a minute. I decided it was getting late. The sun was close to setting, and Mom wanted me back before dark. I said, "Well, I'll see you in a year. Be… be careful, okay Inuyasha?"

You stared at me for a long time then, and I wondered what was going through your head. Suddenly you reached out and pulled me into an embrace. I hoped you wouldn't shove me down the well this time, and I relished the moment. Neither of us knew how long a year could drag on, and I was afraid of forgetting you.

"You be careful, too, Kagome," you said into my hair. "…Promise you'll come back. –I know you've said it before, but I just… I have to hear it again…"

At that moment I was so acutely aware that I loved you I almost said it aloud. Instead I said, "I promise that, one year from today, I will come back through that well and-"

"—Into my open arms," you finished, making your own promise. I started crying then, I think, and you stroked my hair. Then, slowly, you released me.

I didn't want to let go, but soon I did. I sat down on the lip of the well and slowly swung my legs over the edge. Then your arms draped over me, and you hugged me from behind. I prayed you wouldn't move.

You didn't for a long time. I turned around and saw a silent tear on your cheek. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm making this so hard for you-"

I could only think of one thing to do, so I picked up one of your hands and kissed it, saying, "I love you, Inuyasha. Don't forget that."

You leaned your head up against mine for a moment, then let go. I didn't look back… just slipped through the quiet darkness and back to my own time.

* * *

A year today. Today you'll come back through the well, and all will be right with the world. 

You'll probably want to know all about what we've been up to and how many shards we have and all sorts of things like that. You'll be pleased and surprised to see Miroku and Sango together, and when Shippo sees you he'll latch himself on like a belt and not let go until you (or I) make him.

Which is why I'm going to be here first. I've been waiting since last night right here, just as I promised. My arms are aching to hold you again, and I can't wait for your lovely scent to return. It's almost worn off the pictures you gave me.

I've missed you since before you even left, cried when you weren't watching. All year I pined for your presence; many times it was all I could do to not go back to your time. It would've been so easy… but you made me promise.

Ah, promises. I promised you I wouldn't come, that I'd be careful, and that I'd be waiting when you came back. You promised you'd be careful and that you'd be back as soon as you possibly could.

And just before you slipped down the well you spoke those three blessed words…

I almost didn't let go. I could've just kidnapped you, so to speak, and we could have run away and been together forever. But I don't think you wanted that.

I'm sorry I didn't respond when you said you loved me. I loved you, too- and I still do-, but I was too choked up to speak. I was using all my willpower to restrain my tears, and I couldn't even do that. I hope you're not angry. Please know I love you.

…But if you don't already, the second I detect your scent inside that well you will know it.

* * *

Kagome approached the well house as calmly as she could. She could hardly contain herself. She was finally going back, to see her Inuyasha! Her sweet, shy, brave, tenderhearted, soft, warm, loving Inuyasha. She grinned as she stared down the well. 

Many times she had worried that perhaps he was hurt or even dead. But quickly she had brushed those thoughts and tears aside, knowing she would have felt it somehow. Nothing could have happened to him without her knowing some way or another.

And then she would worry he didn't love her. Again, she tried not to think of this, telling herself it was impossible. After a goodbye such as theirs, there was no way he didn't care.

She reminded herself he had never replied when she said she loved him, and a small pang rattled her heart.

Nonsense, she told herself, and hopped into the well.

* * *

The second her hand grasped the top of the well Inuyasha was there, lifting her out of it and spinning her around, then pulling her close into a wonderful embrace. 

"I missed you," Kagome choked, close to crying, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She had her face tilted to the side and kissed a spot on his neck, since it was all she could reach. Her arms were around his torso, and she breathed shakily.

"And I, you," Inuyasha replied, giving a little shiver in response to her kiss. He rested his chin on the top of her head and held her close, his arms fitting her frame into his. Pleasure coursed through his entire body, and he breathed deeply into her dark hair. Her scent… sweet and unique, more beautiful than any perfume…

"I love you," Kagome said then, hoping for a like response from Inuyasha. She waited, but he simply breathed into her hair. For a moment she was afraid, but-

Between kisses, Inuyasha gasped, "I… love you, too… Kagome…"

Kagome began to cry.

"Oh, Kagome, don't cry again," Inuyasha said gently, pausing his kisses and cupping her face in his hands. With his free fingers he brushed the moisture from her cheeks and said, "We're together now, and from now on, I'll never let you go. You're stuck with me," he said with a little smile.

"I can only hope," Kagome said with a little smile, breaking free and burying her face in his chest.

* * *

Tomorrow. It marks many things--the twentieth anniversary of my birth. The fifth anniversary of the day I fell down the well for the first time we met. The one-year anniversary of our joyous reunion and the day we confessed we were in love. (Well, it's one year for you, but two for me.) 

Tomorrow, I know, will be the happiest day of my life so far. …I admit I'm a bit nervous, but not the least bit uncertain. I have always loved you from the moment I first saw you and always will.

My dress is hanging up in the corner of my room, on the top of the door. Mom has been teary-eyed all day and Grandpa is pretty quiet. Buyo seems to sense change and has therefore been in a foul mood.

You promised not to be at the well when I come through it tomorrow morning to make a path for Mom and everyone. You'd better not be. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.

* * *

_Fin. _


End file.
